edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-30281278-20161021045945
Ouboturo Amagai Basic Information and Physical Description *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: 31 *Height: 6ft 4in *Weight: 185lbs *Title: Esper this over his real name *Theme: Phantom Movement Appearance Possessing shaggy log blonde hair and grey brown eyes, Ouboturo is a muscular male with a overall rugged appearance. He prefers dark clothes to blend in dark places, and prefers leather over other clothing, but wears simple shirts (preferably red) underneath. He always wears gloves and will not touch anything without them on. He has many secret pockets, as well as many pockets on the outside of his clothing. His black boots are lined with hard steel. Personality Ouboturo is a gruff, lazy individual who would rather be left alone than be bothered. This persona is usual and is only revealed to be a facade if provoked enough, revealing a much more aggressive side to him. He dislikes fighting with magic, preferring a physical battle over magical. Those who do not respect this preference see his serious, incredibly deadly side, akin to a second wind. He also refrains from use of his Spark for similar reasons. As a sort of breserker, Ouboturo tends to become far too focused on one subject, and often ends up leaving his rear guard exposed, this requires him to constantly snap himself out of his breserker like states to avoid being sneak attacked in battle. This is essentially a rather annoying form of tunnel vision. Spark - Enlightened Void A strange, emptiness of space that can draw things that touch it in. It deals no damage by itself, but attacks can be channeled through it. At present it holds a parallel space with maximum capacity of 3-4 individuals, and very limited air supply. It can hold 3-4 human sized objects, but has a monstrous energy consumption rate when even holding one for any length of time in only a few seconds he has to release said object, and Ouboturo hates using supernatural abilities in fights unless someone 'cheats' and uses them first. While his maximum holding time is twenty four hours, the attempt for a living person would be incredibly dangerous for his health and certainly against his standards. Those with a Spark awakened may also break free, though as the ability only lasts for split seconds, just enough to disorient, the time loss prevented is negligible. The ability appears as a dark aura, but is not and cannot be associated as a true form of darkness. The aura itself can spread out only a couple of feet from Ouboruo's body or whatever he's holding, allowing whatever he holds to channel the aura as well. Its most practical use is redirecting attacks and disorienting enemies, or fleeting moments of escape via the alternate space. When overloaded or too much energy is used, the space will rupture and cannot be used for several days, encouraging Ouboruo to not use it excessively or beyond a simplistic defensive or lite offense behavior. While he can store inventory in this space, it is not useful to do so in fights, as items there can be stolen by the unfortunate occupant. It is not possible to travel inside the space except if sucked in or expelled. Backstory Ouboturo is a former criminal by the street name of Esper, who now dwells on the outer rim of the city of Babylon, but has been making plans to vacate Babylon out of concern for his safety as a combination of past engagements and present crime rings disappearing have left him spooked. He dislikes the situation there far more than his distaste for Nazareth, and has made it an objective to reach the city and escape Babylon. In a recent brawl, his Spark appeared for the first time, and since has grown interested in the concept of the power, wondering if others have acquired powers such as this as well. Powers Phantom Magic - Magic focused on quick, nimble spellcasting, and primarily aimed at deception and misleading foes. Allows for spellwork such as illusions, invisibility, and after images. Also controls darkness, but is not the primary strength of this focus. Vibration Magic - Magic focused on using vibrations to resonate or dissonance with various materials, and can be used to disorient or harm in some cases. Hand to Hand Combat Experience - Well acquainted with physical combat, has little trouble fighting in close quarters. Above Average Strength - While not superhuman, Ouboturo is very strong and usually holds back more of his more dangerous blows for those who deeply anger him.